


A Touch of Comfort

by lovbot



Series: -Drabbles- [4]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), svt
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i just love them so much i need fluffy comfort, its nearly 2am and i’m in my feels don’t judge my grammar pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovbot/pseuds/lovbot
Summary: Seungkwan misses the members after being busy with his schedule right before everyone left to visit family... but maybe there’s someone he misses just that little bit more.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Series: -Drabbles- [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/673010
Kudos: 30





	A Touch of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> been in my verkwan feels and need to express some softness,, like the tags say pls it’s nearly two am ignore my grammar and other mistakes pls ily x

“seungkwannie!!!!” Seungkwans sister called for him as he lay tangled in his childhood bed, not getting more than two hours sleep like he had for the past few days.  
He had needed a well deserved break from everything and so had the rest of the group, a decent sized break in their schedule had all members going home to visit family and rest. Seungkwan had it the worst recently, he felt easily exhausted and his normally bubbly personality was wiltering.  
The noise Seungkwan has made in reply is l his sister definitely wasn’t a real word but she had understood nonetheless.  
“There’s some food waiting for you when you feel like getting up.” She ruffled his hair from where she stood above him and then silently left his room, not pressuring him to do anything he hadn’t wanted to just yet.  
Seungkwan loved his family don’t get him wrong but he really did miss his members, it had been just over a week and Seungkwan had done nothing but be lazy and mope around the entire time. Of course he helped around when he could and offered to do things but eveyone could tell his heart just truly wasn’t in it.  
Groaning Seungkwan rolled from his bed knowing he should probably at least leave his bed before it became midday. He’d been glad everyone could finally have a break but with how busy Seungkwan had been with his own seperate schedule he felt like he hadn’t seen the members in forever. He was slightly overworked and he honestly just wanted to curl up on the lounge with his team mates back at the dorm; To hear their banter running back and forth, to hear hear  
excitement bubbling over comebacks and ideas for new songs or cheography but mostly he missed Hansol. Hansol playing with his hair like so often before, Hansol’s hands gently and unintentionally finding their way to some part of Seungkwan in search for comfort, his heart swelled just at the thought of it all.  
It was almost like he could feel it just thinking about it, a phantom of Hansol’s soft hand running through his hair so gently and forever comforting Seungkwan beyond explanation.  
Seungkwan sighed before changing from his pyjamas to some everyday clothes and trudged his way to the kitchen where he slurped down his (late) breakfast and daydreamed of better days. 

“Maybe you should just go for a walk?” Seungkwan’s sister had suggested hours later when he had been laying face first on their couch for a good forty-five minutes. He grumbled thinking about how he didn’t really have the energy. “C’mon!” His sister said patting his butt and pulling him up. “Just go and get some fresh air already! Plus your bad mood is stinking up the house and I don’t want eveyone coming home to this.” Seungkwan thought the smirk she wore was odd but he figured she was probably just excited to have the house to herself for a while without his mopping.  
“Fine.” Seungkwan grumbled before pulling on his sneakers and trudging out the sliding door. A walk could do him some good, burn off the food he had forced upon him since he got here.  
Fifteen minutes into the walk Seungkwan had wished he had taken a heavier coat with him, his arms began to prickle with the cold breeze blowing against him. He had hugged his arms around himself to attempt to keep some heat close to him when he heard it.  
“Boo Seungkwan forgetting his coat, wait until I tell the other about this.”  
Hansol.  
Seungkwan couldn’t stop the gasp that left him, spinning so quickly, definitely the quickest he had moved since he’d arrived at Jeju.  
Hansol wore a smirk and raised his eyebrow in a questioning matter.  
“W-what are you doing here?!” seungkwan spoke in disbelief as he shuffled over towards where Hansol stood.  
“I missed you!” Hansol lifted his arm out to let Seungkwan curl up against his side. “Why didn’t you bring a coat?!” He had laughed. Seungkwan hung his head, blushing. “I thought you were meant to be going home?!” Seungkwan asked. “Yeah, I did but uh... my parents kinda pushed me to come see you, guess I missed you or something hey?” He teased. Seungkwan scoffs but happiness bubbles in his chest. The two continued to stroll through the colourful streets and Seungkwan couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face.  
“You really came all the way here to see me?” Seungkwan questioned Hansol as he pulled Seungkwan closer to him, trying to keep him as warm as possible.  
“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Hansol lent his head forward to look at Seungkwan and smiled.  
“Gotta keep my favourite guy happy now, dont I?” Hansol smiled.  
Seungkwan couldn’t help the blush that rose to his cheeks.  
“Can we get back quickly? I really have missed you.” Seungkwan almost pleaded. Hansol hummed in agreement and the two picked up the pace, wanting to get back quickly. The sun was setting and even Hansol could feel the cold nipping at his skin through his coat. 

“Ah so he did find you!” Seungkwan’s sister cheered as the two walked through the door.  
“You knew about this?!” Seungkwan asked stilled by astonishment and in disbelief.  
“Who do you think messaged him to tell him you were all sad and mopey without him?!” she rolled her eyes and continued to move around the kitchen cooking. Seungkwan looked between the two with a slightly offended expression.  
“Can’t believe you guys are conspiring behind my back.” He mumbled before pulling Hansol towards his room.  
The second the two were behind the closed door Seungkwan buried his head in Hansol’s neck, wrapping his arms around the other. “Wow-“ Hansol stumbled back with the sudden weight. “-you really did miss me?” Hansol moved to look at Seungkwan.  
“What?! am I not allowed to miss my boyfriend after barely seeing him for a good three weeks straight because of schedules and then not at all for over a week?” Seungkwan huffed. “Hmmm.” Hansol just smiled at his boyfriend before pulling him closer. “I missed you too Seungkwannie.” Seungkwan pulled them over to his bed at situated himself as close to Hansol and humanly possible. Hansol’s hand that wasn’t wrapped around the other waist instantly went to Seungkwan’s hair and began softly stroking.  
Seungkwan swore he could have melted right then and there.  
“God i’ve missed you.” He mumbled into Hansol’s chest.  
“Ya! you’re only saying that because i’m giving you a head massage, i could get you to say anything while doing this.” Hansol laughed.  
But it was no use, Seungkwan had already dozed off, the magic works of Hansol’s touch.  
Hansol just stared down at his boyfriend affectionately before kissing his forehead and mumbling a “love you too, seungkwannie.”


End file.
